See You Yesterday
by Tychina
Summary: Namine is a dying girl. Each day she travels in her dreams, one day into the future, for one hour, to see if she'll still be living the next day. One day she travelled to the wrong place. Not the hospital, but twilight town. There she meets Roxas? Ven?


_*Warning: This story contains a hint of Namixas  
_

* * *

"Roxy? No!"  
"I'm Sorry..."  
"ROXAS!"

* * *

_That nightmare again? I wonder how long I'll have to live..._

* * *

"Nami! You're up!"  
"Mom?"  
"Sorry that I couldn't come up 'till now."  
"It's okay mom, I know you're bussy."  
My mother gave me a big hug.  
"That still isn't a reason not to come to visit you. It's been a month already, you must've been lonely."  
"I'm used to it", I said as I faked a smile.  
"Nami..."  
"Thanks for coming. Did you bring my mp4?"  
"Yes, here it is. I kept forgetting each time, but i have it here now. here you go."  
She handed me the music player.  
"Thanks!" _I wonder what songs were on it again_.  
I put my headphone on and scrolled down my playlist.

* * *

**Music Playlist**  
A Fine Frenzy - Almost Lover  
Avril Lavigne - Slipped Away  
Carrie Underwood - So Small  
Falling Up - Fearless  
FM Static - Take Me As I Am  
Hope - Who Am I To Say?  
Jesse McCartney - Just So You Know  
Jojo - Keep Forgetting  
Mario - How Do I Breathe?  
One Republic - All We Are  
Pillar - Rewind  
Secondhand Serenade - Vulnerable  
Starstruck - What You Mean To Me  
Taylor Swift - Breathe

* * *

_I see... Not alot of songs. Oh well, last time I updated it was about a year ago. _I play the song 'Breathe'  
_'Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm'_

After a while, my mother goes away and I fall asleep, while listening to the music. _The future again. The next day, will I still be living tomorrow?_

* * *

_What? Where am I? This isn't the hospital. Isn't this... The place where Roxas won his first competition? I clearly remember..._

* * *

_"Nami, this one's for you!"_  
_"But Roxy, it's the final match. Are you okay?"_  
_"Of course! After all, you said you'd go to the beach with me on your treat if I win."_  
_"Unh! You can do it! beat him up, b-but, don't hurt him, okay?"_  
_"Haha! It's hard to hit some-one without having him get hurt!"_  
_"Eh? Y-yeah... you're right..."_

* * *

_Roxy... I miss you..._

_What's that?_ I hear a crowd. _What happened?_ I listen to them.  
"Roxas! Roxas!"  
_Roxas? It can't be... He's already... Wait, maybe another Roxas. Yes, that must be it!_ My curiousity couldn't stop itself and decided to look after all. But, by the time I wanted to look, I didn't see anyone.  
"I guess I'm too late."

"Move it!"  
"Eh?"  
"I said move it!"  
"W-what?"  
He grabbed my hand and ran trough half Twilight Town with me. _'Wait, why am I running too?_'

After a minute or thirty, we stopped running.  
*huff huff* "Why didn't you move?"  
"Why did you 'drag' me along?"  
He looked at me._ I didn't see his face before, but now I look at it. Could it be...?_  
"Sorry", he said as he shrugged his head.  
"Roxas? Wait, no... You're not Roxas, you're some-one else. Who are you?"  
"Me? I'm Ven! I moved into town a couple of years ago. From that day on, everyone's been calling me 'Roxas' for some reason. Weird eh?"  
"I-I see... Must be though, no-one knowing your name."  
"Well, yeah... Even my parents started to call me Roxas. There was a time even I thought I was gonna forget my name."  
"Forgetting your own name? Isn't that impossible?"  
"Well, not if you're called 'Roxas' everyday. By the way, what's your name? I've never seen you here before."  
"My name is Nami, I-I mean 'Namine, not Nami."  
"Namine huh? Nice name."  
"Thanks. Um... Who were those girls?"  
"Those girls? Oh! The ones we were running away from? Those were just some fangirls, nothing more."  
"Oh, I see..." Rig_ht, why was 'I' running again?_  
"Hey, why did you actually start to call me Roxas?"  
"Oh, that's um... He was a childhoodfriend of mine."  
"Was?"  
"Well, when I was a little child, I got kidnapped. Roxas followed me all the way there, secretly. My pa- Oh! I'm sorry, I have to go somewhere! Nice to have met you Ven! Um... Eh... See you!"  
"Wait!" He grabs my hand.  
"What is it?", I said in surprise.  
"Will we see each other again?"  
I nodded, "Yes".

I made my way to the hospital as fast as I could, before the dreams's over. "Phew, thank goodness. Tomorrow, I'm still alive. Still..."

I returned to my normal life again. I opened my eyes. "Ven, huh?" _I guess I won't be lonely for a while_.

* * *

**Next Time:**  
"I'm not really real."  
"What do you mean? You're standing in front of me."  
"That's not me."


End file.
